The History We Make Today
by moony-luvverr-furrlife
Summary: We are the daughter's of Salem. And when we change schools to go to spenser academy, mainly since we were kicked out of all of our other ones, we make the best of it. Knowing that sometimes the history we make today, is the most important history of all
1. Only The First

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the covenant, even tough i wish i did. I only own the girls I made up, and any other character I add that comes out of my imagination

**A/N **: Thank you to my beta for being totally awesome and for being one of my best friends. No way I would have posted this without you.

Here we are, at a new school once again. Why this has happened so many times, I wish I could say that I had no idea. Unfortunately, I know exactly why. It really never is our fault, and I know everyone says that, but I mean it. Girls were always just so jealous. That fact wasn't our fault either, we didn't choose to be beautiful, we just couldn't help it.

Anyways, we are here because the four of us got into too many fights at our last school, like always. I mean, we didn't ask for the strength either really. We just kind of got it. Not that it isn't awesome. There I go, getting off course again. Lets just say, we showed up one day and they told us we couldn't be there anymore.

Now you want to know why we are at Spenser Academy? Well, for some weird reason our mom's thought that it would be a really good idea for us to get out of Salem. Good old Salem, Massachusetts. It is our home town and where we all grew up together. Our mom's are all really close so they made the decision together and shipped us off to here. I suppose I should introduce all of us now, since you have no idea who we are.

Me? I am Clara. Clara Bracton. At about five foot three, with strawberry blonde hair, I am not the tallest in the group. My eyes vary from green to gold, depending on what kind of mood I am in. They can also go white, but that is a whole other story all together. More than anything else, I am the motherly figure of the group. But that does not mean that I am a stick in the mud, like most people would. Actually, I can be very irresponsible sometimes, but again, that is a story for another time.

Next comes Grace. Grace McAverin is awesome to say the least, but then again so are all the other girls. She stands at five foot three , just like me, but looks way different in her appearance. With her brown hair, natural blonde highlights, and green eyes comes her obsession with music. Don't get me wrong, we are all totally obsessed with music. She is just the one most into it. Grace, as well as being the most music obsessed one of the group, is also the romantic.

Third comes Lila Carvin, pronounced lee-la in case you were wondering. Being the rebellious one of the group, she has waist length wavy brown hair that frizzes when she gets mad or upset. Along with those features comes hazel eyes and a height of five foot four, making her the second tallest in the group. Lila also had an extreme sense of loyalty in her which made her stand up for her friends even if they were the wrong one.

The tallest is Paige Daniels. Paige stands at five foot five, with cute shoulder length almost black brown hair that gets reddish in the sun. With dark brown eyes to match her dark brown hair, comes her smartness. She is indeed the smartest one of the group. Paige also tends to be the most sarcastic, tough we all have a lot of sarcasm.

Now, I cannot name a single one of us the most bitchy. When we want to be, we can be bitchy all too well. We also all have some tempers that you do not want to test. I suppose I should mention something even more important than both of those things. We are the daughters of Salem, which is one reason why our moms are all so close. But you know the Salem I am talking about right? The place where the Salem witch trials were held. Yea, that would be the place.

The ladies put on trial? Those are our ancestors. I know what you are thinking now, what freaks. But we did not choose this for ourselves. It chose us. Honestly, sometimes it is not the best thing in the world. And, oh yea, that's why my eyes sometimes flash white. Along with the rest of the girls, I was born with powers that come naturally to me, just like the beauty and the strength.

So, here we are at Spenser. People swear up and down that it is a really good school. Along with the good education that we can get here, apparently there are some really hot guys, and lets hope that information is correct. Anyways, I suppose it is time to go in and see what awaits us. Like I have never had to do this before…

Grace and I end up being assigned a room together. Our room is also right across the hall from Paige and Lila's. Being paired with Grace seems kind of ironic, because of the fact that I find we are more alike than either of us are like Lila or Paige. They are more like each other than us also, so it all works out.

Anyways, today is our first day or classes and my alarm went off fifteen minutes late. No worries, I had it set way early just in case so we still have time to take showers and get ready.

"Grace get up." I yell as I push her out of her bed

"Clara, what the hell?" she replies as she gets up and starts whimpering.

I mean honestly, you would think I had just shot her in the leg or something. Or used on her, which I most certainly did not so she might as well get over it.

" Oh stop, if I hadn't gotten you up you wouldn't be able to take a shower. So hurry up." I tell her, seeing as how she is pretty much OCD about taking a shower every morning

"Shit. Alright. Coming, _mother_" Grace says, using my so called nickname

They just love calling me that.

We walk over and into Lila and Paige's room, without noticing or course. Hoping we might have woken one of them up just by walking in, which I know is very unlikely, I look around and see that no one had woken up yet. Just as I had suspected.

"Hey hoe" I say as I kneel down nest to Lila's bed.

Now most people would take that as an insult, but in my words it's a pet name, along with darling. So its no biggie.

Lila lifts her head up, mumbles a tired hello, and gets up for her shower. That was surprisingly very easy. Unfortunately, Paige does not seem to want to get up. So I then walk over to her bed where Grace has given up on trying to get her awake.

"Paige, my darling hoe," I say to her " get up now or there is going to be on shower for you" all of this said in a sing song voice.

"Fine, but I am blaming it on you guys if I fall asleep in class" Paige tells me, as she slowly gets up to go for a shower.

"Whatever just go" Grace tells her, as she pushes her out of the door and toward the showers.

Not one of our most eventful morning, but hey, it is only the first.

**A/N :** Thanks for reading. I will love you forever if you review


	2. Friends and Hotties

Discliamer : Unfortunately , I do not own the hotties form the Covenant. But i do own the ones I made up!

A/N : Ok. Here is the second chapter I acctually wrote it like a day after I first posted but then I didnt have any time at all to update. What with all these morons who ahve decided to latch themselves onto me. But I am not talking about all of my awesome friends who are so extra supportive that it makes me want to hug them to death. But then they would be dead. Anywyas, thanks to my beta again, just like last time she pointed out some extremly important things to me. I love her and all ofmy other friends that I mentioned before. So here we go, hope you like it. Oh and by the way. I have a thing I should probably tell oyu. In this chapter they pass notes with eachother and each have a certain font. Here is the key. It is a little complicated at first but you get the hang of it.

bold underlined - paige

italic underlined - clara

bold italic - grace

italic bold - lila

bold - tyler ( he doesnt acctually come in on a note this chapter. but he will)

italic - caleb ( he doesnt acctualy come in on a note in this chapter but he will.)

italic bold - reid (who doesnt come in on a note either yet. but i promise they will eventually)

underlined - pogue

So this key follows all chapters with notes in them, but I will always put it in author's notes when there is a note. Anywyas, lets try this again. Here we go. Hope you like it.

---------

As we go to our first class of the day, Paige and I go to English while Lila and Grace head towards history. When we get there, we sit in the two seats farthest back that we can find. Two seconds later, in walks a tall blonde guy wearing fingerless gloves. At first I don't really notice, nor do I care. But then I see him and another boy walking straight towards us.

Now I look more closely at the boy with the blonde hair. I now notice that his hair is longish, he has gray eyes, and he is tall and lanky. Wow, he is pretty cute, but doesn't look like someone I would interested in. The other one doesn't either, though he is just as cute. With long light brown hair, hazel green eyes, and broad shoulders also comes a lot more muscle than the other guy. But like I said, they're both equally cute. These boys look like they would be more of Lila and Grace's type than ours. None the less, they're walking right at us.

Not that boys looking at us and walking straight towards us is an unusual thing. It happens at least once a day if we are in a place that has guys in it. As I look around the room I see that all the guys are staring. This is not unusual either, as most guys stare at us. What I just noticed, is how extremely conceited that made us sound. But we think nothing of it. The beauty comes hand in hand with the powers, I have no idea why, it just does. Anyways, we have pretty much gotten used to it by now and don't really notice unless we're trying to.

These boys though, they don't look like they are heading over to flirt with us. They look more like the girls who used to think we were threats and were trying to take over the school, or something like that. We probably took their seats, seeing as how we have no idea where everyone sites since it is our first day.

"Hey", the blonde one said with a nod of his head "those are our seats".

Told you. And no, I am not a mind reader, but you know, I wonder if that is possible. Oh geez, now I am getting all side tracked.

"Well I don't suppose you could spare them for us today. We are new and I also didn't see any names on the desks when we sat down" ouch, Paige sure is grouchy this morning.

Not that that was much of an insult she just snapped it out of her mouth so quickly you would think that she was trying to be a bitch.

"Everybody chill. Its fine we can sit somewhere else."

The brown haired one, which is the one who said that, pushes the blonde one into the seat in front of me and proceeds to sit down in the seat in front of Paige.

- **They're really cute**, reads Paige's note that she passes me as soon as the teacher starts talking.

- _Hell yea. I just hope there are two more that are our type._ I write this back and pass it back.

Just as I have that one out of my hand I look down to see another note sitting on top of my notebook. I glance over at the boy sitting in front of Paige and he smiles at me. Oh great, here we go again.

I pick up the note and unfold, finding surprisingly tidy scrawl. It reads ;

-Name's Pogue. Pogue parry. And you?

-_Clara Bracton. My friend is Paige Daniels. Who is the blonde???_

-Reid Garwin. You're new right?

-_Yea…_

-There doesn't happen to be two more of you does there?

_-Well actually, there is. Why?_

At this point, after he reads the note, Pogue turns to Reid and gives him a thumbs up that I guess was supposed to be subtle. Too bad I saw.

-There happen to be two more of us also.

Hell yes.

This time instead of writing something back to Pogue, I circle his last sentence, draw an arrow, and write hell yes behind the arrow. Then I pass it to Paige.

As she reads the note as small smile forms on her lips. She knows exactly what I am thinking. After writing something, she hands the note back to my waiting hand.

-**Oh hell. This should be good. First day here and we already find some hotties. We are just too good.**

As soon as I am about to respond to Pogue, on a different piece of paper mind you, the bell rings. Oh well, good to leave them waiting I suppose.

When we step out into the hall way, we're greeted by none other than Grace and Lila themselves. The next period we have is with all of us, so we all head to it. We get to the class and sit in four of the seats farthest back. As you can see, its where we normally sit.

"So. The supposed hotties here. We found you some. And apparently there are more." Paige says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as we sit down.

Just then, none other than Reid and Pogue themselves walk in, followed by two other guys. Now that one with the brown hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders, and big muscles looked like someone I could get along with real well. If you know what I mean.

The last one definitely looked like someone for Paige. With olive skin, blue eyes, and black hair. He is more on the lanky side, like Reid, but he still had muscles. They just weren't so defined as Pogue's or the other brown haired guy.

They were all most definitely gorgeous. Score!

Based on looks, I would say the black haired one is definitely the youngest, though I am not sure about the others ones ages.

Once again Reid spotted us. This time tough, he sighed as if we were some kind of nuisance . I guess they always sit in the back too.

"Nice to see you again, I see you like sitting in the back." He said sarcastically.

"Well yea. Why else would we be sitting here." Grace says in a voice that clearly screams 'duh', I guess she didn't get the sarcasm.

I roll my eyes at her and supply him with a different response.

"We always do. And I suppose that's the case with you as well. Guess you will just have to beat us here next time." I say sweetly.

"Well its okay. It doesn't really matter that much." Says the one who looks youngest, staring at Paige the whole time, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And you are…" Paige says rather rudely, even though I can she already likes him too.

"This is Tyler Simms" says Lila in a voice that makes it sound like we should already know this.

"Oh right. And that," Grace says while glancing over at me discreetly and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively " is Caleb Danvers".

"Alrighty then. The blonde is Reid Garwin" after I say this I pointedly look at Lila, " and the other is Pogue Parry" at which I give Grace the same look she gave me.

"Now that you have successfully introduced us," Reid says while motioning to the rest of them " why don't you actually introduce yourselves."

Paige then immediately starts talking.

"I am Paige Daniels, the blonde is Clara Bracton, brunette girl with the highlights is Grace McAverin, and the girl with the long ass hair is Lila Carvin. We all just moved here from Oregon."

"Oh well, seeing as there are four of us and four of you, what do you say about us---"

At this point Reid is cut off by the teacher, who is calling for everyone to take their seats. Obligingly, the all sit down in the row ahead of ours.

No sooner than the teacher started his lecture, we all get our ipods out and put our hoods up. We do it in most of our classes, especially when we are all in that class together. Then I start the note, which is also part of the routine.

-_Hey.omgosh. They are soo gorgeous. But I call brown hair brown eyes, he is so totally mine._

This is passed on to Grace since she is sitting next to me and then it gets started and is being passed around. A second later Pogue, who is sitting in front of me, spins around and starts talking to me.

Unfortunately all I can se are his lips moving.

"…partners?" I hear him say

"Huh?" I so smartly reply.

"Do you want to be partners for the project?" He says, apparently for the second time.

"Sure" I have no idea what project he is talking about, but hopefully he can fill me in.

I look to my right to see who everyone else is pairing up with for whatever project we all have to do, and see Grace glare daggers at me as she passes the note back.

-_**Ok but I got long hair. By the way brown eyes brown hair's name is Caleb.**_

_**-A**_**s long as I have Tyler I am good**

-_**Reid? Hell yes!**_

To respond to everyone and especially Grace's glare, I write

-_I am only partnering with him because he asked. If anything I can give in some good input for you. This is also only because we talked last class. I mean honestly, he isn't even my type. _

I give it to her, and she laughs as she reads it.

Then I look at Pogue, who is looking at Grace quite intently. Staring would probably be a way better word for it though.

"Don't worry", I tell him "She thinks you're cute too." Which I whisper so Grace doesn't hear me.

At this comment he snaps back to attention and swiftly defends himself as best as he can in a situation like this.

"What are you talking about?"

Told you. Obviously he doesn't like to look like he likes people.

"Never mind, lets just get started on this project." I say.

As I look over at everyone, who is paired guys and girls, I know that we're all going to end up friends. And this is only the beginning.

---------

Well its over. I really hoped it was ok. Review would you? Next time I am not posting chapter three until I get some more views. I mean I got so many more hits than reviews it was depressing. I was going to cry. So, I hope that more of oyu will review. Or maybe I wll just stop posting and tak it all off. I hope that gives you all something to think about. Hehe. Just kidding. But really, pease do reveiw. It makes me feel all happy and bubbly on the inside.


	3. The challenge

Ok, so here we are. In yet another class. It is the last class of the day, on our first Friday here. In like literally two seconds the bell is going to ring and we are going to be done for the day.

Sitting next to me is Tyler. He is the only other person that I really talk to that is in this class. This week has been really fun. Right now we are sitting in calculus. Uh, eww. Yea pretty much.

But anyways, it has been like so fun. All of us have gotten to know the guys and I see relationships forming right before my eyes. I can definitely see Pogue and Grace getting together like over the weekend. For seriously, they are so cute.

Grace is the romantic of the group, which I hope I mentioned before. So all the time you just see her sneaking glances at him and then turning away quickly so that no one will see her. Too bad I see her like every single time. And him? Well I think he wants everyone to think that he is some kind of mocho guy that doesn't need to show his feelings. But I know he has those feelings for her. And it seems as if he is having an internal battle with himself. Does he really think that she will crawl up to him and beg him to take her as his girlfriend? Well if he does than its going to be one hell of a surprise for him. She doesn't crawl to anyone, unless its because she physically cannot walk.

Anyways, if he is holding back because of some reputation, I will kill him. He seems like once you were like with him he would be kind of romantic sometimes, but I don't know.

But yea, the bell just rang. As I am packing up my stuff, Tyler comes up behind me. How do I know this without looking? My friends call it my motherly instinct, being able to sense someone's presence behind my back without looking. It probably is, I grew up practically raising my little siblings. Not that I am mad about it. I love my parents and my siblings to death, but my parents were just really busy most of the time. We can get onto this subject later though.

"So, do you guys want to hang out tonight?" Tyler asks.

Wow, that was fast. I didn't actually expect us to do much on the first Friday night here. Much less be invited somewhere by a bunch of hot guys.

I seriously don't know if we should go. I mean I am surprised he approached me about all of this. Most of the people who know our group do not approach me about going places. Since I am the 'motherly figure' of the group, I try to not let them do so much. Especially because of the fact that they tend to get drunk where ever we go.

"Where would we go?" I ask as we walk out of class, heading towards my locker.

"Oh yea. Nicky's. Its this pool hall-"

I cut him off here because pool halls have bars. And bars have alcohol. Don't get me wrong. I love partying, but Paige and Lila go a little overboard on the whole drinking thing.

"Pool Hall? I don't know Tyler." I say with the tone of turning down the invitation.

"Its really fun. Just trust me." He says, almost pleading, probably because he wants to go somewhere with Paige so bad.

"Well, I guess. But I'm just warning you, Paige and Lila, they can go a little overboard sometimes. " I tell him

"Great. Awesome. Meet us outside of the school at eight tonight and we will show you how to get there. You guys will have loads of fun, I promise" he says, as he walks away towards his dorms.

No doubt he is heading off to tell everyone about how they will be going with us somewhere tonight. It'll be fun probably, don't get me wrong, but driving home two possibly three drunk girls wont be the best part of the evening.

If only all of these people would move so that I could get to my locker and then to my dorm the tell Grace. They are all going to love this. Especially that I agreed to it without them having to nag me about it.

When I get to my dorm, Grace is laying on her bed, listening to her ipod while doodling song lyrics on random stuff. Like the tag of her pillow, and her sweatpants. Yea, we change into sweatpants practically the second we step into our door. Its mostly because our parents are so formal that we take any chance we get to wear comfy stuff.

"So, get ready." I demand.

"Pfft. Ready for what?"

"For a pool hall with the guys tonight"

She is going to squeal. Ready? Three, two, one…

"Eeeee, nuh huh."

"Yup. Tyler asked me after class and I told him we would meet them at eight in front of the school."

" Seriously? Oh my gosh, I love you. I have to go tell Lila and Paige."

With that she runs out of the room. I hear pounding on the door across from ours. Then I hear "Dude, what the hell?". That was Paige.

"We get to go out tonight. To a pool hall. With the guys!" Grace squeals.

"But Clara wont let us go." Paige says.

This is when I step out of my room. I understand them looking at me like I am the mother but seriously. Do they really think that I can't party? They know I can party.

"Excuse me. I was the one who agreed to this." I tell her, while glaring daggers.

"No? Seriously? Ah, Lila did you hear that? Mom agreed to let us do something. We are going partying!"

Wow, that girl sure can move fast for someone so lazy.

" Yay. Party." Lila screams.

"I can't believe you don't think I like to party. I mean honestly. I can party just as good as you"

At this they all give each other a look

"Fine I will show you then. Tonight I will party like it's the last party ever. And I will not be the one driving home. One of you can do that." Ha, that'll show them.

"Yay." They all scream in unison while pummeling me to ground.

Oh geez, I can't see this ending well. They know how I get irritated easily, bet they tricked me into saying that. Well, I'm not going to take it back. Just watch me show them.

A/N : Ok. you can;t read the next cchapter unless oyu review. I know it has been a while since i last updated but still. I want a review first. Ok? thanks. I will mention everyone who doe review next in the fifth chapter.


	4. playing pool and being found

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter but I do not own the covenant. Only the characters I made up

"Clara, can I borrow your silver flats?" Lila yells from her room.

We both have our doors open and are getting dressed for the pool hall tonight. It's already seven o'clock and we started at six thirty. Paige and I are almost dressed all the way, but Grace is only half way there, and Lila is having a bit of trouble.

"Only if I can borrow your black ones" I shout across the hall way.

"Sweet", at this I see one black flat land on the floor right inside of the doorway, and another one land on top of it with a thud.

"Thanks" , I shout while throwing the silver ones.

It looks like she is dressed now. Once we all get our makeup done it is seven forty five and time to head down to where the boys are. We have decided Grace is going to be the designated driver tonight and if she starts drinking then we are going to hope that one of the boys isn't going to drink too much so that they can drive us back.

We all step out into the hallway, and look absolutely gorgeous. Gorgeous in that way where you look casual like you are going out to a non-formal party, but still look absolutely drop dead fabulous.

Lila's hour of figuring out what to wear has paid off. She as wearing a gray spaghetti strap shirt, with little tiny white stars all over it, a dark denim skirt that goes about half way down her thighs, and the silver flats I let her borrow. All of this with light gray eye liner as an undertone to the dark gray that she is wearing over it. She doesn't have a lot on either. Just enough so that you notice without it looking trashy. Her hair is a little wavy and it looks way cute. She put half of it up in a messy bun.

Paige is wearing all of her own things. A black denim skirt with a hot pink beater. Its one of those ones that has the little bit of lace the same color as the shirt on the edge of the seams. Only at the top though. Her skirt is a little bit shorter than Lila's, with white flats that correspond with the white eye liner she is wearing.

Its kind of sparkly, but not so bad that she looks like a glitter queen two year old. Paige decided to leave all of her hair down, with a little clip in the very front.

Grace looks absolutely amazing. I mean, we all do but she definitely worked hardest. Probably because of Pogue. She has on a white denim skirt. Yea I know we all wear denim. Its just our thing. With the white denim she has matched a blue tank that has a design on the front. It is like one of those random designs that you can't really make out because it is made to look faded but it still looks really cute. Blue flats set off the blue in her shirt, and even though they sound really weird, they match really well with the whole thing and tie it all together. Out of all of us, Grace is the only one wearing just one shade of eye line. Which is a thin strip of navy blue, that looked like black but not quite as dark. She just left all of her hair down and ran a brush through it.

I am dressed in a light blue jean skirt with black spandex shorts underneath that stick out I little since the skirt is kind of short. It is longer than Grace's but still shorter than Paige's. Plus, the black shorts are just my thing. The skirt has a few of those rips that came with the skirt and there are only a few so it looks completely cute. With that I am wearing a sky blue beater that has a design across the bottom edge. Like in a teal-ish color there is a design that looks like grass around the hem on the front with a palm tree that rises to the right. That is my right. With this I am wearing light purple eye liner for an undertone and dark purple over it. It sounds weird but seriously, it looks really cute. With all of this I am wearing just black flats, and my hair is down but scrunched in that way where it looks all wavy.

On our way out, guys are staring as usual. Except now they have that hungry look in their eyes. I mean honestly they could at least try to hide it.

When we get outside the guys are waiting. They're all just in regular jeans and a t-shirt, but of course Reid is wearing his fingerless gloves. Even with just a normal outfit on, they look better than they did with their uniforms on, which is pretty hard since they looked pretty damn gorgeous in those.

As we approach them, I notice that they don't have the same hungry looks in their eyes that the other guys did. Not to sound extremely conceited, but that is just kind of weird. Most guys are falling at our feet but not them. They're standing there looking like we should be looking at them like gods or something. Girls seem to do that around them, but not us.

Maybe… no, I don't even think that is possible. Then again aren't they the sons of Ipswitch? I don't know, but I am pretty sure that there is no other people like us, so I push the thought from my mind.

When we are standing right in front of them, I notice they aren't totally unaffected by our appearances. You can tell that all of them definitely think we are drop dead gorgeous, but they just don't seem as affected as everyone else. Maybe they are different. Right now is not the time though, because Caleb has just started talking.

"Alright", he says, " We are going to be driving baby boy's hummer. Its black so just follow that k?"

"Got it. Grace will be driving an SRT-4 neon. Not that any of you probably know what that is. But it's a little silver car." Lila says, as we walk towards the car.

An SRT-4 neon is not something that's very popular but we love the car anyway. It has like a turbo in it and it goes so fast. We love that car, and we love going fast in it. But we don't always let Grace drive it because she got it so that she could go way fast. And so that's what she does.

"Grace you heard that right?", I ask, " We are going to be following them. So try not to go super fast."

" Oh fine."

"Darling, we just don't want you to run into a tree again"

With that I hear snickering come from Lila and Paige and I can't help but smile also.

" It was one effing time. Why can't you just let it go already!"

See, one time it was raining and she decided to be an idiot and drive really fast on this back road. Luckily no one else was on it but she still managed to run into a tree on the side of the road. Of course we weren't hurt, because we used just as we hit the tree, and in the end the car looked brand new because of a little repair job we did afterwards.

We climb into the car and start rolling out of the parking lot. The hummer ends up right in front of us so we follow it all the way to, what was the name of that place again, Nicky's?

Well yea. On the way there though, the conversation is hilarious

"They look so sexy." Paige says from the back seat.

Her and Lila are sitting back there and I am in the passenger seat.

"Oh my gosh. I know right. I walked up and I was like holy shit" Lila gushes.

"When do they not look sexy?" I ask, of course, ths is a rhetorical question.

" Seriously. But Pogue looks even better an jeans than I thought any person possibly could." comments Grace.

Then she turns on her ipod, which is hooked up to the car, and starts blasting hello goodbye. So we all shut up and sing along like the weirdos we are. Its only the car ride there and this is already really entertaining.

Once we get to Nicky's the real fun starts.

All of us meet the guys inside and it is pretty nice for a pool hall I suppose. It has a part like marked off for dancing and a juke box that has some pretty recent songs on it. The bar is right at the entrance, and of course it has pool tables. About five of them.

" I need a drink" I say, grinning because normally I am like the last person to say that.

Lila, Paige, and Grace look at each other and grin. They can tell that I am holing to my word and really am going to go through with the promise I made earlier.

Everyone heads towards the bar. Not everyone gets a drink with alcohol in it though. Grace hasn't gotten one yet. She will probably drink one, maybe two since she is the designated driver, but no more than two. I notice all of the guys get something, but Pogue is apparently the designated driver since he is drinking his very slowly.

"I bet you ten bucks that I could beat any one of you in a game of pool." Reid challenges.

All of the girls look at me. Supposedly, to them I am like the master of Pool. That's another reason why they call me mom. You know how most kids look up to their moms like they can do anything, like superwoman? Well I have had to do a lot so I manage to fix a lot of stuff without using and I can do a lot of random stuff most people don't know how to do.

"I think he has just challenged you to a game Clara" Grace says.

For some reason I can't really give up a challenge very easily. Even with my second drink in my hand, I go towards a pool table with a look of determination in my eyes. Another weird thing is that I can't really win a game of pool without at least one drink in my system first. Its kind of crazy.

"I believe he did girls. Well I haven't actually played in a while so you'll go easy on me won't you?" I say in an innocent voice.

I see the girls trying to hold on their laughter and they have to turn away to compose themselves.

"Of course I'll go easy on you." Reid says, he looks at all the guys and smirks, then turns back to me and says "Has to be a fair game though. Don't want any cheating."

Alright I won't use, I say in my head. Caleb looks at Reid and says in a voice that he thinks no one else can hear.

"A fair game Reid. Absolutely no cheating"

"Chill buddy boy. I won't cheat on your girl."

"Wh-what?" He stammers. Aww, he looks so adorable when he is blushing.

Everyone burst into laughing except Caleb. I feel bad laughing but it was just too funny seeing the way he reacted.

We all get to the pool table.

"You can brake if you want to" Reid offers.

"Oh no. You can do it. But I don't really want to play normal pool. Could we play nine ball?" I ask hoping he will say yes. I own at all pool but especially at nine ball.

"Sure, anything for a lady." With this he winks at Lila.

So he brakes and the two ball goes in. When he goes for the one ball though, he misses and it bounces off the wall. He just set it up perfectly so I have an excellent shot.

"Oh what a pity." I say smirking. He better be ready to get shown up.

"Yea but I will get my turn back eventually"

"Of course you will" Yea right, I am thinking.

I sink the one ball easily and go onto the three ball. It goes in with ease, so I tackle the four ball next. It isn't the easiest shot in the world but I make it in without using. The five ball just barely makes it, but I get it in anyways. Six and seven go down so easy its like eating chocolate cake.

In this time I have had one more drink so I am getting better by the second. that's three down and I am not even feeling tipsy yet. But another and I won't feel like the best person in the world, so I won't get another one until the game is over.

By this time, all of the guys are gawking at me, while I am smirking back at them. This has al taken five minutes tops, it that.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, still smirking.

"I thought you 'hadn't played in a while'" Reid says incredulously.

"Oh did I say that. I meant since I left home. So it has been a week. That's long enough."

In the time that it takes us to establish this I sink the eight ball.

"One left and you owe me ten bucks"

"Yea I know" he sounds rather forlorn. Its not my fault I am the master of pool

The nine ball isn't going to go in easily. I sit up on the edge of the table, lay almost flat on the side, and hot the bottom of the cue ball. Just like that it hit's the nine balls and it plops into the pocket with ease. All of this, I didn't use. Damn, I am good.

"You-you made that. But how? How did you even know how to do that." Reid finally spits out. Ehile handing over the ten dollars that he owes me.

"Lots of practice" I reply even though its not the truth.

"Pfft. Practice my ass.. it's a natural talent and you know it." Paige tells everyone.

" I guess. Anyways. I feel like dancing. Anyone care to join me?" I say while downing another drink and glancing at Caleb.

I love toying with boys. Especially when feeling so loose. Yea I might be a little tipsy but I find a good song and Caleb finally gets his ass over to where I am. After I down another drink, my fifth one that night, we get dancing. We are having a great time, considering everyone is dancing with everyone, when I see him.

How the hell did he find me here? Damnit. This is not what was supposed to happen. Why did he have to show up just as I was starting to get a little but closer to Caleb.

He has spotted me. Shit. I try to run but he gets my wrist before I can get off the dance floor.

"Hey, where're you going?" He asks.

And there, in the living flesh stands Brad.

A/N : Cliffie, awesomeness I know. Wondering who brad is? Review and you get to find out.


	5. Oh shit, what was that?

A/n : I love all of you. and to those of you acctually reviewed, here is the mention

reidgarwinismyloove - dude omgosh i love oyu too. btw, this is my best friend and she is writing a covenant fic too that is waay better than mine! read it!

siriuslyblairrr - also my best friend. also writing an awesome covenant fic, that you should read. anyways, whorebucket? i am in love with that insult

evilangel3326 - thank you oh soo much.

4supernaturalgirl - i totally forgot about them. i mean, who needs those whores anyways? lol. well i suppose i will mention them. oyu acctually inspired me with an idea for the next chapter. thanks!

victoria ashley winchester - here is more. i hope oyu like it!

So thanks to all of you. Here is the fifth chapter!

This was not supposed to be happening. Brad was supposed to be back at home where my parents are. Not here. Especially not while I was feeling more than a tad bit tipsy.

"Clara? Clara what's wrong?" I hear someone shout from the dance floor. I can't exactly tell, but I am pretty sure it was Paige.

"Holy shit" Was that Grace? Well whoever it was is right behind me.

I start to turn, trying to see who it is, but that was a mistake. Brad spins me around and I have just enough time to see him raise his hand before it connects with my face. Damn, that hurt. This cannot be happening. I left him far behind. That slap gave my mind a little wake up call and suddenly all my sense are completely alert, as if I hadn't had anything to drink that night at all.

"_Clara, get me my beer!" Brad calls out of the darkness._

_I was almost out of the door when he said it. But I knew I wouldn't have been able to pull it off anyways. Even if I had, that would just make it all the more worse._

_Slowly, I walk to the refrigerator , pull out a beer, and walk back to the bed room._

"_Took you long enough. Where were you?" Damn, he noticed._

"_Just in the bathroom" I say. A little white lie never hurt anyone right?_

_Wrong. His hand immediately clamps around my wrist, and it stays there not planning on letting go anytime soon. _

"_You shouldn't get up before I wake up. I was worried." He says in a threatening voice. Worried my ass. _

"_I won't next time darling. But I have to go now. My parents will get home soon and I was supposed to be watching the kids." Don't worry, the oldest one is eleven and he knows how to get him and the other kids to bed. _

"_I guess. But I'll call you later so we can plan something. Bye." The pressure on my wrist lessens, and I get up fast and walk out. _

_Luckily last night he was too drunk to think of anything sexual. But that's not that worst he does. _

_On my way out the door I hear the television start up, and silently pray that he will forget to call. I don't want to have to deal with everyone's weird glances because they wonder why I am still with him. Of course, they don't know what I do. _

"How the hell did you get here?" Paige says in a mad voice.

"That is none of your business ho. I cam to collect what is rightfully mine." Brad tells her, in a low but threatening voice.

"I broke it off Brad. You no longer have any strength over me." I scream, hoping it will get through to him. It doesn't, but he is a lot more public about all of this than he used to be. He slaps the same cheek that he did earlier.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Screams an outraged Lila

"Don't mess with me little girl. She didn't mean any of it. She was just confused." Brad says.

"Like hell I was confused. Get your dirty hand off of me." I say trying to tug away. I could use but then someone might see me.

"Don't talk to me that way!" He shouts at me.

Why does this have to be happening now? He yanks me outside, but the girls follow. My vision is getting all blurry. Maybe tonight wasn't the best night to drink a little too much.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Is that Reid? Yea it has to be. I make out the image of a lanky blonde guy standing to my right.

"I'm her boyfriend. Back off blondie" Brad snarls.

Where is everyone? The only one I can see is Reid. He is also the only one I can hear. Maybe they ran inside to try and get some help. If only one of them was here, then I could use, and I wouldn't be in risk of getting us all caught.

"_What the hell do you mean you are leaving?" He screams_

_This isn't how I imagined all of it happening._

"_Our parents, they are sending us away. And, I… well I don't really think it would be good for us to keep up this relationship" I whisper the last bit out of fear._

"_You don't have to go. You can stay here. And I do think it will be a good idea. No one else can have you." Geez, why me? _

_Why can't he just accept that it is over?_

"Brad, I think you just need to accept the fact that this is over. It has been over since a week before I left." I'm whispering, but not out of fear. It's because my head is starting to spin.

" I think, that you are out of your mind. Who is interfering? Blondie over there? I can take care of him." Oh shit.

"No, Brad stop!" But its too late.

He punches Reid in the face and sends him tumbling to the ground.

"Dude, what the hell" Reid shouts.

"Don't go near her! Understand?" Brad screams.

"I don't like her. But I do not like the way you are treating her." And with that the weirdest thing happens.

I look down to see Reid close his eyes. Two seconds later he opens them and they flash black. Like they way mine flash white when I use, but his turn black. Holy crap I must have imagined that. No way. No effing way.

Well, anyways. After that happens, Brad flies back and hit's the brick wall behind us.

"Don't ever bother her again. Or any of her friends. Got it?" He says in a dangerous voice.

"I got it man. I got it." Brad says.

As he stumbles away, Reid turns to me and just looks at me. He is looking at me like he totally forgot is was there.

Shit, I don't think I was supposed to see that. Ooh shit.

"Well at least he is gone" Reid says.

"Yea, but…..what was that Reid?" I ask

"You saw it didn't you? Damn it! Listen its just this thing. It's a long story. I'll explain it some time, but not now. Now definitely isn't the time." He tells me.

"Alright, I understand."

"Good. Now, are you ok?"

"Yea I guess. My head is spinning a little, but that's normal when you are drunk. And my wrist is a little sore, but I'll be fine." I say.

"Okay, we're ready. Where is that asshole?" Lila says as she runs out of Nicky's.

"He is gone. But thanks guys." I explain.

"Oh, ok then. So, do you want to go back in or go home?" Paige asks.

"I want to go back in. I am not going to let that jerk spoil my fun" I exclaim.

"Hell yes. The party is back on. " Graces says, while running back into Nicky's.

I walk shakily back into Nicky's. Wow this should be fun. And tomorrow, I am going to wake up with a hangover so bad. But oh well, I want to party like a rock star! For seriously.

A/n : It wasnt as good as i wanted ti to be. But there is going to be way more partying in one of the furture chapters. I love oyu all so much! Please review!


	6. close proximities

A/N : So I am dissappointed in most of my readers. I only got three reviews last tie and it hurt my feelings. So I have been putting off posting this chapter until maybe some more people reviewed, but i guess I will just post it now. A lot of peopel are probably spending the rest of their sumer wisely. So I forgive you but thanks to my people who did review.

reidgarwinismylove : yea he came to save the day, I figured you would love that. well again, she is my est firend and hse is writing a fic alsoo. read itt!

siriuslyblair : thankss. i loved that part too. again, my best friend go read her fic.

4supernaturalgirl : haha. well nothing happens yet so we will see.

Thanks for the reviewss. Now onto chapter six...

Back in Nicky's, the party is still going. I have no idea what happened with Reid, but right now I am not going to worry about it. I grab Lila's hand.

"Lets go dance!" I say excitedly.

"Okay." She replies.

"You guys come too." I tell Grace and Paige.

"Hell yes." Grace shouts and drags us all onto the dance floor.

As we are dancing to this awesome song, it switches suddenly. I look up to see a skinny blonde girl and her friend at the juke box.

The song on now is Come Back to Me by Vanessa Hudgens. This song is okay I guess, but what the other girl does next is not at all okay.

"Poguey bear!" She calls shrilly.

"Oh hell no." I hear Grace say from behind me.

Slowly the girl and the blonde walk over to the boys, who were watching us by the way. Only after that girl said something did they turn their heads.

Pogue has this look of extreme disgust on his face, and all of the others look very amused by the scene. Grace starts to walk towards the guys, but Paige and I hold her back.

"Lets just see what happens first." I suggest. She looks reluctant, but we let her go and she stays put.

"What do you want Kate?" Pogue asks the girl. Oh, so her name is Kate. Never really liked that name.

"I thought maybe we could dance. Please Poguey bear?" Kate practically begs.

"Fine, but its not going to help anything." He says as she takes out to the dance floor. Let me tell you right now, the way she is bending cannot be healthy. And I don't think I like the way she is dancing very much, but none of us can really talk.

"Caleb," purrs the blonde girl. And yes, she purred. "you want to dance?" She asks as she flings herself around him.

What is up with these girls? I mean honestly, can't they see that the guys are not interested? Freaking whores.

"Not really Sarah. Can you just back off?" says Caleb while pushing her off. I never really liked the name Sarah either, now that I think about it.

As I start to walk towards them I feel hands on both of my arms. I look back to see Lila and Grace restricting any further movement forward.

"He pushed her off. Its all good." Lila says, but just then her eyes get really wide and her hands drop. Oh please, don't tell me that means what I think it does. I look over at Grace and Paige and they have the same shocked expression on their faces.

I turn around, and, oh no she did not. Now, I am extremely mad and that little girl better be able to handle a punch. As I storm over, they try to hold me back but its too late, I am already half way there. Finally, since it seemed like forever and he hasn't pushed her off yet, I get there. Ty has this shocked expression on his face, and Reid looks like he is about to bust out laughing. I pry her off of him, since she is clinging so hard.

She looks up at me with this totally confused expression on her face.

"What are you-" but she doesn't finish her sentence, because I don't let her. My fist comes up, pulls back, and then smacks her right in her jaw.

"Holy shit, you throw a good punch." I hear Reid comment, When I look back at him he no longer looks amused. More like he is the judge of a contest or something.

"Yea I know, thanks." I reply. Sarah finally gets her ass off the ground. Honestly, I didn't even hit her that hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asks in an annoyed voice. Sweet, her jaw is starting to swell and turn an awful shade of purple.

"I'm Clara Barton, but I don't really care who you are. But you know, you might want to get that jaw checked out."

"Well obviously. You just punched it you skank."

"You call me a skank? Miss I-throw-myself-at-guys. What did you think you were doing.?"

"Making out with my boyfriend."

"Hey now," Caleb says, "I broke up with you. You need to get over it Sarah."

"But, but Caleb, I love you!" she drawls out the 'b' in his name so her voice just sounds more obnoxious. I feel my friends walk up behind me. Probably to stop me I try to punch her again. The spot I hit is already the size of a golf ball, but its barely been a minute since I hit her.

"No you don't. You only think you do. Please just leave me alone." Caleb replies.

"But-" I cut her off there, because her voice is just so irritating.

"I believe he said back off, before you threw yourself at him. So just go away, before I make the other side of your face swell like a balloon also."

"Please, who do you think you are? Talking to me like that. He responded to me more than he would ever respond to any of that." At the last part she looks me up and down, with a distasteful tone in her voice.

"Want to bet?" I say, but before she can respond, I wrap my arms around Caleb's neck and pull his head down to meet my lips.

Holy shit. I can't believe I never noticed how big his lips are. Despite the fact that his lips are huge and I don't know how he can move them, he is definitely responding. Mmmm, he tastes good. Not like you want to know.

Reluctantly, I pull away smirking.

"Well what do you know, he wasn't trying to push me off the whole time." I say to Sarah, still smirking.

"Puh-lease., as if he would ever like some trash like you. You and your and your little friends all look like complete whores."

"Oh fuck no." Lila says, right before she starts moving forward. Now, I am so glad I have self control right now. Otherwise, I would be going at her too, instead of holding Lila back.

"You ever call me a whore, or insult my friends, you won't live to see the next day" Lila tells her.

"Like I would ever be scared of a skinny legged whore in a skirt." Sarah replies. I would have let Lila go, but right then the owner comes up.

"Is there a problem here?" he asks in a gruff voice.

"Not at all. Blondie here was just leaving" Paige says to him.

Sarah gives us a dirty look, but turns on her heal and stomps away anyways. She sits at a table in the corner, probably waiting for her skank of a friend.

"Holy shit Caleb! First off, why didn't you ever tell us you had a psycho ex-girlfriend? And second off, I never noticed how damn huge your lips are. I know its kind of rude, but seriously they have to be the biggest lips I have ever seen. Third, that girl Kate needs to back the fuck off before anything happens to her also." Grace tells him.

At the point where she commented on his lips, Reid and Ty busted out laughing so they don't really comment on anything at the end of her rant.

"Are my lips really that big?" Caleb says unsurely, reaching up to touch his lips.

"Yea dude, they are like monstrous. It looks like you got some collagen injected into them or something." Lila says.

"I never really noticed…" he trails off.

"Well, it doesn't look like Clara minded" Paige comments.

I feel my face flush, gosh, I wish I didn't blush so bad. I hate it, its like all the time. Whenever I get embarrassed or anything I just blush so effing bad.

"Shut the fuck up." I mumble.

"Nope, doesn't look like it." Reid says. Geez, its like they all want me to blush. If my face wasn't red enough before, it is now.

"Fucking hoes." I say walking away.

"We love you too darling!" Lila calls out as I get to the door.

As I start walking towards the park on the other side of the road, I hear someone come up behind me.

"What?" I ask irritably.

"How do you do that? Its creepy." I turn to see Caleb catching up with me.

I low down so that he can. When we get to the park I sit down on one of the swings. I have no idea why, but swinging helps me clear my head. It also calms me down Caleb sits down on the swing next to mine and we just sit there in silence for a little bit.

"You know, I really like you." Caleb says, looking at the mulch beneath us.

"I like you too." I whisper, but he hears me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

Oh. My. Gosh. Spazzing out, if I had thought that we were going to come here and end up with the hottest guys on the face of the earth, I wouldn't have complained at all.

" I would love to." I reply

By now we have stopped swinging and are just sitting there.

"You know, I didn't really like the way you ended that kiss back there." He says.

I turn to give him a quizzical look but find that his face is only inches from mine. My heart automatically speeds up from the close proximity. Back at Nicky's, it was different, because I was mad and my anger pushed me into doing it. But now, I feel all nervous.

Before I can say anything, he closes the distance between us and we stay like that for a while.

I like it. Now tell me what you think.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. A little action, with whom you ask?

A/N : Oh my gosh. I am so sorry this took so long. Almost two months I know. But seriously, I have been so busy since I last posted. Everything has happened. Anyways, I hope oyu guys like it. Heres a thanks to my reviewers.

reidgarwinismyloove, evilangel3326, princess ditsy, siriuslyblairrr, purpleangel, and tradingforeverx. Thanks guys, I love you.

So now, Onto chapter seven

* * *

"Clara, get up. Holy crap, how long are you going to sleep in?" I head Grace say next to me.

"Huh? I cannot believe you are waking me up this early" I say irritated.

"Clara, are you kidding me? Its freaking eleven thirty.:

"Oh my bad. I was up kind of late."

"Oh I wonder why. Making out with Caleb all night were we?"

"Not all night. Just most of it" I say grinning.

"Yea sure. Well we are all supposed to be going out to lunch today." Grace tells me

"All of us as in who?" I ask.

" Us and the guys."

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to get ready. I should see you in a little bit."

"Alright. I will probably be in Paige and Lila's room."

"Ok. Well I'll se you guys in a little bit."

With that, I get up and grab my shower stuff.

* * *

So I finish my shower, hop out and get dressed. I have seen girls who walk out of the bathroom with just a towel, and I am like ew what the hell. That's just sluttish and nasty and I don't do it. 

When I get to Paige and Lila's room, I pause at the door. Something tells me I shouldn't walk in. Being my dumb self, I walk in anyways.

"Shit." Was that Lila?

Oh, it was Lila. I think I walked in on something. In front of me is not anything I really wanted to see. Lila is sitting like in Reid's lap with her hands in his hair. He has his hands around her waist. Oh, and did I mention neither of them are like fully clothed? Yea Reid doesn't have a shirt on, and you can't really count what Lila is wearing as a shirt. It's more like a piece of cloth wrapped around her torso and tied at the top. I mean literally, that's what it is, along with it being see through.

Quickly, I shut the door and walk across the hallway to my room. When I walk in Paige and Grace are sitting on my bed. Just sitting there laughing and talking.

"What the hell happened to all of you guys hanging in Paige's room?" I ask.

"Oh. Sorry, Reid walked in and said he needed to talk to Lila." Grace replies.

"Well, if that's talking then I guess she shouldn't talk so much." I say.

"Oooh. Did you walk in on something?" Paige asks excitedly.

"Well yes in fact--" I start.

Just then Lila walks through the door looking embarrassed. Still wearing that see through piece of random fabric.

"I only saw a little bit so she can explain it to you. And I would really like to know how that whole thing happened." I say to her.

"Nothing was really happening. We were just talking." Lila says.

"Oh and that's why you were sitting in Reid's lap with him shirtless." I practically yell.

"You were sitting in his lap? While he didn't have a shirt on? Do tell darling." Grace comments.

"Well see it all really did start out as a conversation. But then, he got closer, and I put my hand on his right? So he looks at me like with this look of wanting, and two seconds later I am in his lap. I don't even know how I got there. Seriously, nothing like that was supposed to happen. And then--"

"Wait, how long were you guys like that before Clara walked in? Because we left the room like twenty minutes ago." says Paige.

At this point, Lila starts blushing. Oh no, I bet you I walked in on it right when they would have been going a little farther.

"Damn, my bad. Didn't mean to interrupt your moment." I say trying not to laugh.

"Stop! Guys come one, don't laugh. Hey, its not like this has never happened to any of you. Seriously, guys, please stop." Lila pleads.

Everyone looks at each other, just one quick glance at each person, and I can't hold in the laughter anymore. Neither can Paige or Grace apparently because they bust out laughing at the same time as me. For Lila it takes a second but she laughs too.

Lila and I flop down on my bed next to Grace and Paige.

"So lets hear everything. Spare no details." Grace tells Lila.

"Ah. Ok, so he is the most amazing kisser ever. It was like. Oh my gosh I don't even know how to explain it, he is amazing. Awesomely amazing." Lila says while grinning broadly.

"Someone has fallen hard. Fast and hard." Paige adds.

"What about it?" Lila says, getting up and walking over to the stereo.

Two seconds later I hear Backstreet Boys start. You know the song 'If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a bad boy'? Yea, that's the one she turns on.

"Oh my gosh. This song is so true" Lila shouts over the music while dancing around like a weirdo, "get up and dance with me!"

Grace gets up and starts dancing along with Lila. As they dance around like fools, with their eyes shut tight, the guys walk in. Oh goodness, this is hilarious.

"Well Reid, its nice to see you with a shirt on." I say smirking.

"What the hell are you--" Lila cuts off quickly when she notices the guys. If she hadn't been blushing enough earlier, now she is. I mean its not very easy to see, but when you know Lila, you know she is blushing.

Grace on the other hand, has a very noticeable blush. Which is quickly spreading across her cheeks as she sees Pogue looking at her funnily.

"Ahem," Reid says clearing his throat, "anyways. Yea I thought a shirt might be necessary for lunch. Unless, you know, you all want me to go with my shirt off."

"Reid stop being such a flirt just because Lila is here." Paige says.

"Oh no, you know its all for you baby." He says making a kiss motion at Paige.

"Of course. I'm sorry guys, I just can't hide it anymore. Me and Reid, we're in love!" Paige says dramatically.

Tyler doesn't look too happy when she says this. Actually, he kind of elbows Reid in the side. Aw, baby boy has feelings for Paige. I'll have to work on that later. For now, its off to lunch.

* * *

So, tell me what you think ok? All you have to do is click review. 


End file.
